


This Is The Reality That I Wanted

by JaeAlexander



Category: Jonghyun - Fandom, Jongtae, K-pop, SHINee, Taemin - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeAlexander/pseuds/JaeAlexander





	

Taemin looked calmly as he waited for the other person to show up. Dressed in ripped jeans in a faded wash, a grey tank, and a navy blue over-sized loosely knitted sweater with his light blond hair styled with a chic part. He fiddled with his sunglasses and his phone while he sat at the cafe outside.

**_Where are you?_ **

_I am almost there._

**_Okay. I got you a drink._ **

_Sweet. Parking now._

**_Good. See you in a few._ **

Taemin put his phone down and took a sip of his iced herbal tea as he waited for the other person to show up. Jonghyun came around the corner and just stopped for a moment. Taemin was bent over his phone with his long fingers gently around the coffee cup and his hair covering part of his face as it hung forward. His sharp jawline and long neck were flawless as the sun kissed his features making him radiate with a glow.

Jonghyun stood there for a moment longer, dressed in light beige cargo pants, a deep sea-foam green thermal, and a dark blue long-cut cardigan sweater. He watched as his younger shifted in his seat and kick his right leg over his left one. Jonghyun followed the length from the top of his thigh down to his dark red Doc Martens. Taemin's long legs would always be a favourite of his.

Jonghyun jumped as his phone went off and he panicked and dropped to one knee to tie his shoe as Taemin's ringtone started singing in his pocket. It was embarrassing that it was still set to ' **U** ' from four years back.

Jonghyun peaked through his bangs to see Taemin's head looking around for the sound and catching his older's eye. Jonghyun quickly finished with his laces on his army boot and got up like nothing was happening. In three strides Taemin was in front of his band-mate. Jonghyun looked up and tried to shield the light from his eyes. The height difference was so extreme sometimes. Taemin looked down at Jonghyun, and moved his hair behind his ears so softly. Jonghyun couldn't help but blush and look away but Taemin took his face into his hands and smiled.

"I have waited forever for you," Taemin remarked.

"I am sorry. Forever running behind, I know." Jonghyun responded in a low voice.

"I will always wait for you..." the younger man whispered and kissed his lover ever so tenderly on the mouth. In the late-May morning it was slightly chilly and Taemin's lips felt cool against Jonghyun's. After they parted Taemin put his forehead against Jonghyun's, slipped his arms under the other as the other man held the younger's waist. Where else could he really rest his arms when he was shorter?

"I have something for you."

Jonghyun moved back and looked at Taemin without breaking their stance. "Oh yeah?" A smile slid over the dancer's face as he played with something behind Jonghyun's back. Still holding on with one arm, he brought his other arm back around to the front and in his fingers he held a beautiful leather bracelet. It was a medium thick cut with a metal plate on it. Jonghyun couldn't see what it said so he let go to fiddle with it in both hands. He turned the face so the sun shined on it could make out an engraving. Squinting, Jonghyun could make out the small font which had  ** _LTM - KJH_**  one line,  ** _This is the reality I wanted_  **on the second line, and  ** _05/24/2008_**  on the third line.

The older singer could feel some inappropriate emotions gathering in and blinked a few times remembering they were still in public. Taemin helped Jonghyun put it on his wrist and entwined their fingers together. As they held their hand up, Taemin's sleeve came down, and the same bracelet was on his left arm as was on Jonghyun's right now. Once more they looked at one another but it was Taemin who broke the silence.

"Happy Anniversary, babe. We made it eight years. Let's make it many more." And with that Taemin gave Jonghyun another sweet kiss and held him in his arms.


End file.
